<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't die on me, asshole by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363243">Don't die on me, asshole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Rated For Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a especially hard fight, Aiden is badly injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't die on me, asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert spun around, holding his sword with one hand, the other hand ready to cast Yrden. But he missed his target because it had vanished and reappeared at the other side of the room, where Aiden was already running at it. <br/>
“Fucking shit, asshole,” he yelled, angrily. <br/>
Fighting beings that where intelligent was always really annoying and that’s what they where dealing with right now, a higher vampire to be precise. They where not always a problem but this one was senselessly murdering people for no other reason, then fun as they had found out. He sprinted over into the circle of Yrden, Aiden had cast and made the vampire stumble with a quick wave of Aard. Aiden was ducking behind the vampire and managed to strike it. But not bad enough since it turned around and managed to bite him and bury it’s claws in Aiden’s guts. He went down with a painful expression. But now it had it’s back turned to Lambert, who took the chance and managed to cut of it’s head with an angry yell. The vampire fell to the bound next to where Aiden lied. Lambert barely took a breath before dropping his sword and rushing over to his friend. <br/>
“Ah shit, are you alright?” he asked. Aiden opened his eyes a bit and grinned at him. <br/>
“Sure, just my guts are probably hanging out, nothing to bad,” he joked. <br/>
“Shut up idiot,” Lambert said and turned to look at Aiden’s stomach.</p><p>The armor had been ripped apart, stupid cats with their light leather armor and blood was spilling out from there. With shaking hands he opened the buckles of the armor and pulled it away. The whole shirt Aiden was wearing was covered in blood. Lambert would have never admitted it openly but he was really scared for the other Witcher. Especially since Aiden really did shut up and his eyes where closed again. But he could still hear the steady heartbeat and tried to calm himself through that. He ripped away the shirt to take a look at the wound, it looked bad but luckily no guts where hanging out. Still untreated it could be deadly even to a Witcher. He fumbled at his pockets until he found a little bottle containing his swallow potion. It could stop the bleeding until they got out of here. He uncorked it and poured half of it over the wound. Aiden ripped open his eyes and moaned in pain through clenched teeth. <br/>
“Good since you are awake, drink this,” requested and put the bottle on Aiden’s lips. Aiden opened his mouth and let Lambert pour the potion down his throat. Aiden shuddered but didn’t react more, he just laid his head back down on the stone ground and closed his eyes. <br/>
“Don’t you die on me, asshole,” Lambert whispered and ran a hand through Aiden’s hair. It was time to get out. He collected and sheathed his silver sword. Then he wrapped the vampires head into a piece of cloth and attached it to his belt as proof that they killed it. Aiden still had his eyes closed and was lying on the ground unmoving. Lambert picked him up, one arm behind his back, the other under his legs. <br/>
Feeling Aiden’s limp body in his arms filled him with dread. He didn’t know if he could handle losing him. He carried him out of the cave and all the way back to their camp, by the time, he arrived, his arms felt numb from the fight and than carrying his friend for the whole way. With relive he put him down on one of the bedroll. He checked the wound again, it had stopped bleeding for now but would probably break open again, when Aiden moved and at least leave a huge scar. He would have to stitch it together. It would probably be easier than doing it on his own wounds. After he cleaned it, he got some thread and a needle from the supplies and got to work. <br/>
He could still hear Aiden’s heartbeat but it was much weaker than it was supposed to be, the breathing as well. <br/>
“Do not leave me, asshole, I can’t go on without you,” he murmured as he stitched the skin back together. He would have never said that under other circumstances, especially not if Aiden would have been awake, but right now it spilled just out of him. After he had finished, he cleaned up the rest of the blood and got a new shirt for Aiden. Now he could just wait and hope, the Witcher healing would do the rest. He might be fine again in the next morning. <br/>
Lambert got his own bedroll and put it down next to him. This way he would hopefully wake up when he heard Aiden’s breathing or heartbeat change. Before closing his eyes he took a long look at his friend. He had sworn himself to never fall in love, for exactly this reason. If he wouldn’t fall in love, losing someone wouldn’t hurt as much. And here he was, deeply in love with that stupid handsome cat Witcher, scared to death, he would lose him one way or the other. He raised his hand and gently stroked the stubbly cheek. <br/>
“I love you,” he whispered, before lying back and closing his eyes as well.</p><p>Early in the next morning, just when the sun had started to rise, Lambert woke up again. Aiden now seemed much more relaxed and sleeping. Lambert got up quietly and searched their packs for something they could eat for breakfast. He found some bread and dried meat they brought from the last town. Quickly he had gathered some wood so he could get a fire going and started to cook some tea. <br/>
Aiden started to move around and opened his eyes. Lambert was by his side just a moment later to check on him. <br/>
“Good morning, my wolf,” he said with a crooked grin and sat up. “Seems like you don’t have to go on without me.” <br/>
Lambert looked at him confused. “What?”<br/>
“I was awake yesterday, when you were nearly losing your mind, fussing over me. I know, you would never admit it to my face but you were scared.” Lambert felt caught.  “I wasn’t in a state to actually do or say anything, but I could hear you,” Aiden explained with a fond smile. He pushed a strand of hair out of Lambert’s face with a gentle smile. <br/>
“I love you, too and I try my best, so you won’t have to go on without me,” he promised. Lambert’s head started to spin, full of different thoughts. Aiden should have not heard him saying it, was his first panicked thought, but he loved him too? No one had ever told him, they loved him and here he was sitting with the most beautiful man, he had ever met and he loved him. The person, who always put up with him and his moods, who always knew how to talk to Lambert, especially when he was angry. The only person, Lambert had ever allowed to get close to him. He was ripped out of his thoughts by a voice. <br/>
“Stop overthinking and just kiss me, you big idiot,” he said and put a hand on Lambert’s cheek, however not pulling him in and rather giving Lambert the choice. Lambert moved forward and crashed their lips together. Aiden flung his arms around him and fell back, pulling Lambert down with him, laughing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth">Twitter</a> and  <a href="https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>  for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>